El secuestro perfecto
by Samary Danna
Summary: Inglaterra estaba muy preocupado, muchísimo; no era para menos, ya que se despertó en un coche, atado de brazos y piernas, y lo más extraño de todo ¡llevando un vestido de novia!


**N.A: **_El otro día me han dicho que me quitan el internet T^T. Estoy muy preocupada, además… ¡No hice nada malo! Por suerte no es del todo seguro, eso me alivia aunque sea un poco. __Bueno, aquí traigo otro fic… aunque creo que como estoy de vacaciones escribiré bastante, depende de mí humor e/o inspiración._

**PAREJA: **_USUK (AlfredxArthur)_

**DISCLAIMER: **_Yo jamás, es decir, JAMÁS podría inventar algo tan genialoso... Hetalia le pertenece a Hima__ruya Hidekaz. _

_**El SECUESTRO PERFECTO**_

Arthur abría sus ojos lentamente, le dolía mucho la cabeza; sentía un ligero movimiento, como si estuviera en un coche. Aunque eso era completamente imposible, ya que él se había acostado en su cama la otra noche.

-What the fuck? -intentó decir Inglaterra al darse cuenta de que de verdad se encontraba en un coche, pero algo le impidió hacerlo: la mordaza que tenía sobre la boca- ¿Qué está pasando? -pensó preocupado mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar su cuerpo- WAAAAA, ¿POR QUÉ LLEVO PUESTO UN VESTIDO DE NOVIA? -se preguntó todavía más alarmado, aunque eso no era lo peor, ya que sus manos y sus pies estaba atados.

A continuación Arthur dirigió su vista hacía el lado del conductor, ya que ahí debía encontrarse su secuestrador. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al darse cuenta de que era Alfred quien estaba al volante.

-Idiota, bastardo de mierda... ¿QUÉ COÑO TE CREES QUE HACES? -al menos es lo que intentaba gritar, pero solo salían sonidos raros debido a la mordaza que le impedía hablar.

Estados Unidos, que estaba tatareando una canción felizmente, se dio cuenta de que Arthur se había despertado; sobre todo por el jaleo que estaba montando detrás, a pesar de estar atado.

-Love, buenos días -canturreo felizmente este, a lo que Arthur simplemente lo fulmino con la mirada- Supongo que te estarás preguntando el del por qué estás aquí -bueno, no exactamente. Lo que Arthur se preguntaba era de qué manera podía acabar con Alfred y, de paso, que sufriera lo máximo posible- Simple, porque nos vamos a casar -anunció con voz chillona y emocionada Alfred- Iggy, te amo… pero sabía que si te lo pedía directamente drías que no

Arthur se sonrojó hasta las orejas, no entendía porque Alfred decía eso, ya que le habría dicho que sí sin pensarlo. Bueno, mentira, a lo mejor se habría negado al principio, incluso con todas sus fuerzas, pero al final la respuesta hubiera sido un sí.

-Pero tranquilo, me lo agradecerás en la noche de bodas -dijo Alfred sugerentemente con una sonrisa pervertida, a lo que el sonrojo de Arthur aumentó.

Alfred paró el coche, al parecer ya habían llegado; se bajó de este y cogió en brazos a Inglaterra, que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que lo soltasen.

-Yo NO me quiero casar así, suéltame ahora mismo porque quiero hacer esto bien…. Y me NIEGO a llevar esto puesto -intentaba decir Arthur, aunque seguía sin poder hacerlo.

-¿Qué dices, Iggy? -preguntó Alfred- Mejor te quito la mordaza un momento -dijo mientras lo hacía

-ERES EL ETÚPIDO…. -Alfred le volvió a poner la mordaza.

-Yo también espero que salga todo bien -dijo Alfred mientras entraba en la iglesia.

Cuando salieron de ahí ya eran marido y marido. Creedme, nadie quiere saber cómo consiguió Alfred que el cura los casara a pesar de ver que Arthur luchaba y, encima, estaba atado de pies y manos; lo único que os digo es que el cura ya no volvió a ser el mismo desde ese día.

Alfred, al llegar al hotel que reservó, desató a Arthur, ya que este a esas alturas no podía hacer nada para impedir la boda; lo que sí hizo es patear a Alfred con todas sus fuerzas donde más más le duele y, después de soltar una sarta de insultos no aptos para niños, hacerle prometer que repetirán la boda de forma correcta.

_**N.A:**__ Fin de otro "fabuloso" (ja, en mis sueños) fic mío. La verdad es __que hasta a mí me parece que carece de sentido, pero… ¿Qué se le va a hacer? A pesar de parecer contradictorio me gustaría pedir reviews, más que na__da para saber vuestra opinión… i__ncluso __un "No sirves para esto, déjalo" me vale._

_Gracias por leer._

_Bye, bye _


End file.
